Spark of Lightning
by Lone wolf 55555
Summary: Azula tries to teach Aang and Zuko lightning generation. What could possibly go wrong?. The answer. Nothing or everything. As usual, reviews are always welcome.


**AN: -** Sorry it took so long. This is sort of a break between the first story and the one that's about to come. Hope you'll enjoy.

Azula was practicing her firebending near the coronation square, the very place she lost to both her brother and her insanity. She was always wary of this place. But mostly these days, she spends her free time practicing there. She did her regular routine finishing it with generating lightning. As soon as she finished, she heard claps.

"Well done Azula, you seem to be doing fine." Zuko spoke, as he made his way towards her.

"All in a good day's training. So, do you want to have a go?"

"I'd rather not. Besides, I've been thinking about this a lot, but, can you teach me how to generate lightning?"

Azula's eyes widened. But she quickly recomposed herself and replied to him. "You don't know how to generate lighniting, Zuko. I'm seriously worried about the Fire Nation's future if it's leader can't even generate lightning."

"Are you going to teach me or not?" Zuko half yelled.

"Calm down Zuko, I will. But didn't uncle teach you how?"

"Well, it didn't stick with me."

"But you can still redirect lightning."

"Yeah, about that, how did you learn to redirect lightning?" ( **AN: -** Smoke and Shadow part 3, confirmed in wiki)

"I know you'll find this hard to believe, but I learnt it by observing you. Seriously, you used it on me so many times, that if I wasn't able to learn it, I wouldn't want to be called the firebending prodigy."

"But how?"

"The mechanics of generation and redirection aren't fundamentally different. You need a grounded stance, calm state of mind etc. to do both."

"I see."

"Hey guys, can I join in too?" Aang said, as he walked towards them.

"Aang, how did you find us?" Zuko asked.

"I was looking for you. I have some good news regarding the colonies."

"What is it?"

"The colonies are making a proposal to unite under one banner, with Yu Dao as the capital."

"That is good news. It means we actually did some good."

"Sokka's rushing there with Katara to sort things out."

"You're sending that buffoon to such an important matter?" Azula asked, after being silent for too long.

"Well, he has a good sense of character judgment. He's smart. You'll know once you get to know him." Aang replied.

"I highly doubt that he's all that you say he is, but I'll let it slide right now. I was going to teach The Fire Lord lightning generation."

"Cool, can I join in too?"

"Well, why not. Let's begin then." Azula took stance. "The key is to first separate the ying and yang in the surroundings. All benders can sense their presence, but only a highly skilled firebender will be able to separate them." She then went on to produce sparks. When she thought it was enough, she joined hands and sent a small bolt to the sky. "When the ying and yang collide to rejoin, the resulting energy is what generates lightning. You let this energy accumulate in your fingertips. As soon as you decide on how much energy you need, simply join your hands and direct it towards your target. Remember, you're not commanding this energy, you're simply its humble guide."

"That's exactly what uncle said."

"Well, I have watched him train Lu Ten. Also, the lightning generation is one philosophy common to all those who wished to learn it. Something that even father can't corrupt." Azula said, lowering her head.

"It's not your fault, Azula. I, uncle or mom should've noticed earlier. We should've tried to save you sooner. It's only because we left you with him that you became like him. At least you're back with us now."

"You are his son too, and you became nothing like him. Even I thought I could turn you like us, once I came to know that you're, indeed, Ozai's son." Azula was yelling at this point.

"You know why. He treated me like I was born to Ikem simply to infuriate mom. So I never had to grow up in his shadow. And since he skipped over me, he took to you. I could've easily become like you if not for that. No need to mull it over."

Azula wiped of her tears and smiled. "You couldn't have become me even if you wanted to. You're too dumb and naïve for that."

"Oh yeah. Save it until I learn to generate lightning."

"I'm sure you'll, by the time you're Avatar's age."

"So you do remember that I am here. And I'm not old; I was frozen in a block of ice."

"Same difference, now get into stance."

With that, Zuko and Aang began to practice lightning generation technique, with Azula instructing them on their mistakes every now and then.

Reviews (For Spark of Change ch7):-

Lucy, thank you, hope you'll enjoy this fic before the next main story.


End file.
